


Piper Dream Gone Bad

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEAngst, Smut, Addiction, MurderTHIS IS NOT WINCEST.Sam is addicted to demon blood again. His new girlfriend, Piper, is a demon. She moved to Mankato to be closer to Sam. Dean knows something's wrong with Sam, but he's tired of the lies and betrayal. Sam's in for some hard truths and has some hard choices to make.





	Piper Dream Gone Bad

I have to see her now. I can't wait. She might get pissed, but at this point I don't care. I'm out.

I'm already in my Mustang and pulling out of the garage before Dean knows what I'm doing. Once I'm on the road, I give him a call:

DEAN: Sam?  
ME: Yeah. I'm heading Mankato to see Piper.  
DEAN: Ever since she moved out here all you've done is spend time with her. You do realize we have cases to work?  
ME: Yes, but there's nothing going on that can't wait till I get back in the morning.  
DEAN: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You're pulling an all nighter?  
ME: Bye Dean.

I hang up my cell and toss it in the center console. Fuck him. He thinks he's the only one who can run things and get laid whenever he feels like it? I turn on my iPod and play Korn as loud as I can without blowing my speakers. The drive isn't that far, but my heart is beating out of it's chest, I'm sweating bullets and I feel like I can't breathe.

I try calming myself. "Hang in there Sam. Almost there."

I get to the diner where Piper works and go inside. I sit in her section and wait for her to serve me. She sees me across the diner as she serves other customers. I can hear my heart beating so loudly it's deafening. I can't sit still. I can smell her blood from across the room. She goes behind the counter and I can smell it. Fuck. She's pouring some for me. She's over 40 feet away and I can smell her sweet nectar pumping from her vein. God I love her! She's looking at me. It's a rush just knowing she's bringing me what I need. Fuck. She sets the coffee mug down in front of me along with creamer and a spoon.

"Are you ready to order?" Piper smiles at me and gives me a wink.

I hold the cup of blood to my mouth and inhale it's aroma deeply. My cock is so hard right now it hurts. I'm just imagining having her naked beneath me while drinking her. I swallow the dry lump in My throat and answer in a hushed deep voice. "Give me a minute. "

She nods and says in her sexiest voice, "I'll come back. Take your time." She bites her bottom lip and places her pen and note pad into her apron. Her long light brown hair is up in a pony tail. It swishes behind her head as she turns to leave. She wiggles her ass on purpose as she walks away.

I'm in a booth at the back of the diner. No one is looking at me. I take a drink of the blood and close my eyes. The demon blood sets my blood on fire. I take another drink and I have to press my palm to my throbbing cock. I'm so tempted to just jerk off right here. I take a deep breath and relax. The two drinks I've taken has helped a great Deal.

Piper returns to my table. "Are you going to order?"

I grin and whisper. "I'm really not hungry. At least not for food." I look up into her eyes. "Meet me at our usual place."

She nods. "I'll call you about 10:15. My shift ends in about 2 hours. You think you'll be okay till then?"

I'm looking into my wallet for $10. "Yeah. I'm good for now."

She places her hand on my hand that's holding my wallet. I look up. "I'll see you soon."

I place my other hand over hers. I know she can feel my hands are still trembling. I want to kiss her, but I don't want to get her in trouble. Instead I pat her hand and she let's my other hand go.

She walks away and I leave the $10 on the table. I put my wallet back in my pocket.

I take the last drink of the blood leaving the cup empty except for the residue. My heart races as it fills my veins. I wait a few minutes. I see she's waiting for me to leave so she can retrieve the cup. I get up and walk out.

~~~~~~~~~~

I'm in bed at the hotel. I'm wearing absolutely nothing as I lay under the blanket waiting for Piper. She called and got my room number. I told the desk she would be picking up a key.

She walks in and sets her things down. I'm so eager to take from her whatever I want, but it doesn't work that way.

She heads over to my side of the bed and sits next to me. "I must say I'm disappointed in you Sam."

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again. I promise. I just ran out and I couldn't wait. You saw how bad I was." My hands are trembling even worse now. I'm hoping she doesn't cut me back or worse, cut me off.

"Sam." She leans over my chest and places her hand on my cheek. "I forgive you this time, but you're going to have to make it up to me."

I'm starting to become concerned. "How?"

"Well, we discussed last time that I'm going to need something from you in return for keeping you supplied." She kisses my neck and licks at my ear. "I promise you'll like it if you give it a chance."

I'm nervous. "What?"

"Let me take a quick shower and I'll show you." She gets up and takes her bag with her to the bathroom.

I hear the shower turn on. I have a choice. I can stay and become a part of whatever she has planned in order to get my demon blood fix for the next several days. Either that or leave. If I leave, I will have to find my own demon and risk Crowley finding out and telling Dean or worse. I make a decision. I'm going to stay with Piper and see what she offers.

She comes out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel. Her body also in a towel. She dries her hair and comes to me letting the towel around her fall to the ground. My eyes drink in her beauty.

She removes the covers from my body. I enjoy how she looks me over. She wants me as much as I do her. "Damn. You look simply edible Sam."

I bite my bottom lip. She crawls over me and my cock lifts from where it was resting against my lower abs. I moan and comment, "You smell edible."

She laughs. "I bet I do." She lifts my hard cock and sinks herself down over it. She's holding my shoulders down and I keep my hips perfectly still. We both moan at how good it feels for me to be sheathed inside her moist heat.

She starts moving up and down my length. "What would you be willing to do for my blood Sam Winchester?" She's holding a hand over my throat blocking my airway. She starts riding me faster.

She releases my throat and I feel blood rush to my head. I gasp for breath. I give her an answer, "I'd do about anything...I suppose." I swallow hard as she rocks her hips.

"Would you let another man have sex with you?" She's serious.

I'm stunned by her question. "No."

She's stopped moving on me. "Okay. Would you kill a man?" Again, she's serious.

I push her off me for the first time ever. "Kill a man? Why?"

She's angry that I'm questioning her. "Sam. I have certain people that are not keeping their promises. They need to be killed. Are you my man or not? If not, you will be looking for your blood elsewhere. It's either that or let my clients have some fun with you so I can earn some extra credit and income."

I'm shocked. "Clients?"

She explains, "Crowley has me running an escort service. People add years to their crossroads contracts by working as escorts. You can earn blood by working for me. It's your choice. Escort, hitman or no blood." She gets up and pours wine from a bottle she brought with her into a hotel plastic cup. She offers me some. I decline. She takes a few drinks.

"Does Crowley know you've been giving me your blood?" I'm still in disbelief.

"Yes Sam. He knows my every move. In fact he orchestrates it. This is all his idea. He won't go to Dean about any of this. Especially if you pick options A or B. If you decide to walk away, there won't be any guarantees." She sets her cup of wine down and sits back on the bed. "Sam, I'm amazed you haven't figured out who I really am yet. I realize this isn't my original body, but it's damn close. My voice should have been a clear give away. I did sound different at first. I had to. Now I don't sound at all like the Piper you first met, do I?"

Sam thinks hard as he listens to the slight British accent she now has. He either didn't notice it before or she was hiding it quite well. It suddenly hits him. "Bela Talbot!"

She smiles wide, "You remembered me!" She kisses him.

He's angry and grips her shoulders pushing her away from him. "What happened to Piper?"

She's making a face. "You're hurting me, Sam. Piper never existed. At least not the way you're thinking."

Sam loosens his grip.

"Before I came topside I was told to find an unocuppied meat suit. If I possessed a woman while she was still inside, you wouldn't cooperate. Piper here was in a brain dead coma. I recycled." She smiled.

Sam slaps her across the face hard.

"Oh Sam." She holds her face. "Keep that up, we might make a new deal." She licks at the inside of her bleeding lip.

Sam grabs her and kisses her. His tongue invades her mouth lapping at the blood. She moans at his aggressive behavior. He presses her into the mattress and pulls her legs apart. He forces himself inside her, slamming hard and deep. His fists gripping her hair so she can't move her head. His hips slamming his cock balls deep again and again. She hooks her legs around him and claws at his back. He bites her bottom lip forcing it to bleed more. She gasps and yells at the same time. He growls as he keeps aggressively fucking Bela into the mattress.

Bela cums with a scream.

Sam pulls out. He leans over her and jerks himself a few times till he cums all over her chest. He laughs.

She punches and slaps at him. "Get the fuck off of ME!"

He rolls off of her and she goes to the shower to wash his cum off of her chest. She emerges in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

Sam is still in bed watching TV. He has a sly grin when he sees her.

She's angry now. "You know what. Fuck you and Crowley. I don't need this shit. Find your own damn demon blood Sam. I hope Crowley fucks up your life like he did mine." She vanished.

Sam thinks about things for a minute. Bela Talbot is a demon. This can't be good. Not even for Crowley.

He gets up and gets dressed. Sam decides he's going demon hunting. He goes bar hopping for the next 2 hours before finding a demon. Luckily he has enough demon blood in his system that he can smell them easily.

He follows the demon into the parking lot as he follows a human. Sam sneaks up behind the demon and slaps devil's trap handcuffs on him. He holds the demon blade to the demon's throat and drags him into a dark alley. Sam pulls out a catch pan and slices the demon's throat. He has it bleed out into the pan.Once it has bled out, Sam removes the handcuffs. He then pours the blood into a gallon sized jug. What's left he drinks right there.

The blood feels so good going over his tongue and down his throat. He lowers his pants and grips his cock with his bloody hand. He stokes himself with the blood as a lubricant. He looks at the blood on his erection and it only makes him harder. He strokes faster and cums all over the demon's shirt.

After calming down and tucking himself away, Sam douses the demon's shirt in gasoline. He makes sure to cover the spot he ejaculated. He then throws a match igniting it. He quickly leaves the scene and returns to his hotel room to clean up.

Once in the hotel room, he stands in front of the vanity mirror. He stares at the man in the mirror. "Who the fuck are you?"

He takes his clothes off in the bathtub so no blood lands on the floor. He uses the shower to rinse the blood off his body and clothes.

Seeing the blood on his genitals in the harsh light of the bathroom really drove home just how far he's let this addiction of his go. He knows he needs help. He's just not sure he wants it. In all honesty, he likes how the demon blood makes him feel. He just doesn't like the bullshit he has to go through to get it.

He exits the shower and Crowley is sitting on his bed. "Hello Moose."

Sam's looking around and Crowley picks up the demon knife. "I think we've established that this little pig sticker just pisses me off. I'm sure you remember our past tussle, right?"

Sam nods and just stands there with his arms crossed in just his towel. He thinks about using his mojo, but he'd have to have drank a lot more demon blood in order to bring down Crowley.

Crowley stands up and paces as he talks. "Bela says you refused all her deals. This must mean you're going freelance in your efforts to acquire demon blood, yes?" He waits for Sam's answer.

Sam finally answers. "Yes."

"I see. If you're going to kill, wouldn't it be easier to just kill the bad guys I send your way and then let the blood donors give you all you want?"

Sam replies, "I refuse to be with anyone like Bela, Ruby or Meg. They know me too well."

Crowley places a hand up. "Okay. How about this. I give you a name and location. I guarantee the people I send you to kill are killers themselves. Once the job is done, you'll get an anonymous demon girl for the night."

Sam thinks on this. "How am I suppose to do this under Dean's nose without him knowing?"

"You're not Moose. You're going to have to choose. Demon blood or your brother. You can't have both." Crowley sees that Sam's not happy. "You knew this was going to happen. Right?"

Sam nods, but it doesn't make him feel any better. "Give me a name Crowley." Sam holds his hand out.

Crowley hands Sam a piece of paper. "Pleasure doing business with you." He vanishes.

Sam looks at the paper. It has a name and location about 25 miles away. Crowley left a phone number for Sam to call when he's done. Sam tosses the paper on the table and goes to finish his hair and getting ready for bed. He places his damp clothes to dry over night. When he gets up, he will place the clothes in a plastic bag so they can be burned.

He goes to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean hangs up the phone after leaving his 4th message. There's something wrong with Sam. Again. Dean's not sure he has the strength or inclination to bail his brother out of trouble again. In fact, he makes his mind up not to.

Dean puts his phone in his pocket and starts gathering up his personal effects. He speaks out loud to himself as he finishes packing his duffle. "That's it little brother. You want to be on your own and do your own thing, so be it."

He heads to his Impala to hit the road. He's got a case in Michigan. People are suddenly disappearing for no reason. Kind of like his stupid brother. Although Dean has a pretty good idea why Sammy disappeared.

Dean locks up the bunker and heads out to discover why people in Michigan are vanishing.

~~~~~~~~~~

 Sam is in Cincinnati, Ohio. He's looking for Everett Tullson. The man's last known address is in Sam's GPS. He arrives at the location a little after 2:30am.

Sam drinks some demon blood to give him some liquid courage. He goes to his trunk and pulls out his pistol with a silencer. He's dressed in all black. He has black gloves on. He's wearing a ski mask as a beanie.

He sneaks into the man's home after disabling his alarm, phone system and electricity. He's able to positively identify the correct residence by finding mail with Everett's name on it.

Sam enters the man's bedroom and sees he's not alone. Sam slips his ski mask on. He points his weapon at the man's face. He's sure it's Everett. The scar on his nose matches the one in the picture. Sam fires one shot between his eyes, another to his chest. The woman in his bed has her back to him. She moans, but just repositions herself and slips back into a peaceful slumber. Sam snaps a photo of the man's face, without flash. It's not a great picture, but best he can do.

He leaves quickly and quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~

 Once at his hotel in Cleveland, he calls Crowley. "Its done."

Crowley shows up at Sam's hotel. "Show me."

Sam shows him the images. On his phone.

Crowley snaps his fingers and a beautiful tall brunette appears next to him. "She's yours for 24 hours. Bleed her, bed her, but don't dead her. She returns to me alive. Understood?"

Sam looks her over as she gives him a smile. "Sure. Fine."

Crowley sees the lust between them. "Swell." He places another piece of paper in Sam's hand. "No rush." He then vanishes.

Sam places the paper in his wallet, then puts his personal items in his duffle. Afterwards, He pulls out a box of toys from his bag. They include a ball gag, hand cuffs, vibrator, butt plug, lube, a riding crop and other such items. He sets the box on the bed. "What's your name?"

"Michelle, sir." She keeps her eyes diverted.

Sam grins, "You want to have some fun Michelle?"

She bites her bottom lip. ""Yes sir."

"What's your safe word?" Sam takes his shirt off.

"Communion, sir."

Sam gets a good laugh at that. "Well, Michelle, on a scale of 1 being a light spanking and 10 being a bloody nose, how far do you want tonight's adventure to go?" He licks his lips as he walks around her.

"You're in charge sir. If you choose to go beyond 10, I can take it. I'm a demon. Whatever you wish, I'm yours to do with, sir."

She stands there with her hands behind her back and never looks Sam in the eyes.

Sam stops behind her and places his hands on her hips. She shivers. He talks into her ear, "I think you'll enjoy what I have planned for you."


End file.
